Split Personalities, One Heart
by Citrine Rain
Summary: Takaya and Kagetora.  Two different people within one body.  But only one can hold the heart.  An inner battle between love and hate ensue for Takaya, Kagetora, and Naoe.  Will Naoe finally get his wish or will he forever be hated?  Can Takaya help him?
1. Chapter 1: Naoe's POV

His whole life only served one purpose. No one could understand the sheer torment that raced constantly through his nerves. No one could comprehend the scorching flame of desire that he was forced to keep to himself, down deep, never showing. No he must remain kept, calm...collected. If he let it show, he would surely lose. It had to be kept a secret until the right moment, even if the right moment met waiting over four centuries, no it had to be kept under control.

He couldn't show his love...his deep, undying, devotional love for Lord Kagetora.

But how to love your master when his soul is inhabited into the body of a 17 yr. old, loud mouthed teenager? A very attractive, strong willed, brave teenager who had believed he could handle anything, but in truth was as innocent and naïve as a child. Possessor Naoe Nabotsuna's knew that this boy was a challenge, but if it was Lord Kagetora inside that boy then he would follow him, no question. He has followed his love to the ends of the earth and beyond and would continue to do so until the day the eyes of Kagetora would turn to him, not with the look of a master at his servant, but with the eyes of a man staring at his lover...his one...and only lover.

Unfortunately for Naoe, Kagetora was not an easy man to bewitch. He was ruthless and cocky with a nasty disposition. He was and is a good leader fighting alongside Naoe, Haruei and Chiaki against those in the underworld, but personality wise...he needed some training.

Naoe wasn't exactly a prince himself however. His obsession with Kagetora had often gotten the best of him, going lengths no man should ever go...in his case rape of an innocent young woman who was Kagetora's love, his Minako. Kagetora had never forgiven Naoe for that, but still kept the man as his loyal servant.

Many in Naoe's case would have killed or severely been punished had it been anyone else, but still Kagetora kept him at his side. Kagetora was shrewd, he knew exactly how to punish Naoe. He knew the man too well. Naoe was as devoted as they came, but had desires of a bitch in heat...well...as Kagetora would put it, so what better than to torment Naoe, then to always keep him at his side? Teasing him, but never touching. Complimenting, but never affectionate. This was the way Kagetora punished his dear servant for his insolence.

But what Kagetora didn't anticipate was the body he would soon hold. A body with a strong, willful, and innocent heart that was beginning to creep through all of the anger and resentment. Takaya Ougi was unlike any other body he had come in contact with. For one thing, Kagetora would often fight to keep his memories of Minako, Naoe, and his past at bay, but this boy, locked them away easily. Kagetora liked that, avoiding his past, for once being away from who he was. But then Naoe once again found him and wanted him to help fight the underworld, so it was back to square one though getting Takaya to remember anything was like finding a needle in a haystack. But once a memory came back Kagetora took over and the unkind ruler once again appeared.

However, Takaya was not one to let Kagetora takeover so easily. Sure once in awhile Kagetora would take over and he'd become a heartless bastard, but then Takaya Ougi would come back still a bastard, but more that of a normal bratty seventeen year old rather than a 400+ year old warlord. Takaya was not going to let Kagetora take over completely. Not for the sake of his sister Mia, his friend Izuru, and most of all for himself. He was still Takaya Ougi no matter whosever soul invaded his body. But what he didn't understand was what Kagetora had been doing to Naoe once in that form. The sheer rudeness, the contempt. So many times Takaya would find himself back to normal, but under a tearful eye of Naoe who had tried to get it through Kagetora's thick skull his undying devotion and how it hurt him so.

Maybe Takaya was too young to understand the pain of a heart so in love yet so confused.


	2. Chapter 2: Takaya and Kagetora's POV

He didn't know when the feeling really hit him. Though he had confessed to his brother from a past life that the man reminded him of a bird whose wings he so desperately wanted to be held in, it really didn't hit him until that moment on the dock.

"_My friend, I love you."_ He said plain as day then wrapped his jacket around the boy for warmth. He left then, but the boy wrapped the jacket around him closer as the wind picked up. It smelled so good, so soothing. Like those wings he imagined.

Takaya Ougi didn't exactly know what love was. Sure there was familial love. He loved his little sister to no end. She was the one person he never threw attitude at unlike everyone else. Everyone else he basically gave them the finger. Except his best bud Yuzuru who just took his attitude with a smile rather than a tell off. He loved Yuzuru like a brother. That was the love of a friend. But love? Like romantic love? Love involving kissing, sex, and sharing other sorts of intimate things? Surprisingly, no.

Takaya was not an unattractive guy by no means. He could have any girl he wanted had he pursued. But in truth, he didn't want any of them. When he was in Junior High he had a girlfriend or two. Ones that he did kiss and hold hands with and went to the movies and such, but those would fizzle out in the end and by this time his bad boy attitude was beginning to show so most girls avoided him.

Why he was so angry at the world was not a hard question. He and his sister were parentless most of the time. Their parents had divorced when Takaya was thirteen and their father ran off to be with some dumb bimbo. Their mother, meanwhile, used that as her opportunity to live the high life going to bars and clubs and such and meeting all sorts of men that she sometimes brought home. Takaya hated it and made sure to stay with Miya when they did so they wouldn't get any ideas about his cute little sister. One night their mother went out and never came back leaving a note saying she was moving in with some guy she met. That had been nearly five months ago. Takaya and Mia really paid it no mind. Their mother had hardly paid attention to them and their father pretty much paid all the bills for Takaya and Miya to live in the apartment by themselves comfortably. It was painfully obvious their parents didn't really want them intruding on their new lives.

When Naoe and his gang of merry possessors (aka Chiaki and Haruie) came upon the scene Takaya was taken aback. The whole Kagetora, warlord, stopping the underworld from angry living dead was quite a bit to take in. At first Takaya was up for the idea, but when everyone told him that he was really Kagetora that stopped it. No one..NO ONE..told Takaya who he was supposed to be. At first it was easy to avoid. He basically told those who claimed him to be Kagetora to knock it off. But when the whole situation with the Tsutsuga mirror happened Kagetora had taken over completely. Takaya was still there when Naoe tearfully held him in his arms, but when it came time to attack Kagetora took the wheel.

Takaya came back at that moment on the dock and his heart and mind were spinning especially after Naoe left. A part of him wanted to be taken in Naoe's arms desiring comfort from the quiet man. But then another part, Kagetora, told him to forget about it, Naoe wasn't worth the time nor the effort since there was much more to worry about. It was an internal struggle. So many moments Takaya wanted Naoe to takeover. In the beginning when Naoe pinned him against the wall and tried to kiss him Takaya panicked. He felt helpless, vulnerable. At first Naoe was oblivious to that hence why he pinned the boy. Naoe wanted his strong warlord that he had desired for so long. But when he looked into Takaya's eyes, the look of Kagetora faded and all Naoe could see was a scared boy. He knew Takaya had every right to punch him in the face. He deserved it. He had no right to rush the boy and try to ravish him. He wasn't going to go back to the old Naoe. The Naoe that raped Minako and hurt others just so he can have Kagetora all to himself. Although he told himself that, everyone knew that wasn't going to happen. Naoe will do whatever it took to keep Kagetora by his side bloodshed and all.

For Takaya that was a frightening thought, for Kagetora it angered him. He had raped Minako, Kagetora's love, then had Kagetora's soul possess her body even after she was carrying Naoe's child...a product of the rape. All of which led to her suicide or rather Kagetora's. After that Kagetora did all he could to escape Naoe, his past. The next body he possessed, he would takeover everything, mind and heart. Their life was his. There was no such thing as lord Kagetora thus his past was locked.

But Naoe still found him, still loved him, still pursued him within the body of young Takaya Ougi. Kagetora believed he could control Takaya's brash nature in keeping the past locked. But it did nothing. The boy was slowly remembering thus Kagetora was remembering and it pissed him off.

'Fine.' Kagetora thought. 'If Naoe wants me back so bad then I will show him my true self, the anger I have. I will show you Naoe how much I truly hate you.'

For one summer Kagetora returned in full force, sarcasm and all. Takaya hardly appeared except when he was with Izuru or Miya. When Haruie came in contact with a man who reminded her of an old love Kagetora didn't care. He was evil thus he needed to be possessed. Takaya sympathized with Haruie, Kagetora didn't give a damn.

Before that Naoe, emotionally worn from Kagetora's attitude, tried to once again take him sexually. The possessor was angry and tired. Tired of being put down, tired of having to watch his one love treat him as if everything he had done didn't matter. Naoe held him tight, hands behind his back. He quickly unbuttoned Takaya's shirt, dove his hand inside his pants and felt the strong length of a young man in his prime. He wanted Kagetora to feel the desire he felt. The need to be loved, to be needed so badly it hurt, the pain of wanting for once to be succumbed to, to have Kagetora down on his knees begging for Naoe's love. Takaya could see the tears in Naoe's eyes and it hurt the boy. He didn't realize how badly Naoe felt. Kagetora felt disgust and made it so thus prompting Naoe to throw Takaya down on to the bed and strip him of his shirt. Naoe kissed him passionately on the neck, cheek and chest while his hand worked underneath the blankets. Would it have gone further had not Takaya seen the evil spirits? Who knew? All Takaya knew was that while Kagetora had been trying to fight Naoe off, Takaya wanted to hold him in his arms and just slow him down.

Maybe it was teenaged confusion or maybe Takaya was going soft (which Takaya didn't like), or maybe Takaya was trying to combat Kagetora? Takaya may have been a brat, but Kagetora was just despicable. Takaya may have teased and ignored those around him, but he had a heart. When Yuzuru needed help, he was there. When Miya had a problem he was by her side. But Kagetora didn't give a damn about anybody, but himself. It was true that before he became Kagetora he had suffered his own emotional turmoil. But its one thing to suffer...it's another thing to hate.

But Kagetora could try as he may. Takaya was still Takaya no matter what. The real question was...what was Naoe to him?


	3. Chapter 3: Unlikely Kindred Spirits

Takaya leaned back against the plush leather seat, his head against the cool tinted window. He was exhausted. He and Naoe had spent the night exorcising some spirits that had decided to conveniently show up during a town festival. It took them hours to rid the area of the angry ghosts then another few hours convincing those around them who were pretty much scared shitless that it was all an act. A technical malfunction one would say. Takaya and Naoe didn't care at this point if they believed them or not. They were way beat.

Takaya made himself comfortable as Naoe drove his Mercedes home. Thankfully Takaya had let Miya know he was going to be late coming home and not wait up. He hated worrying her. As Takaya glanced over at Naoe he could see the possessor as poised as he was looked ready to doze off any second.

"We should probably get a hotel." Takaya said. "Because if you fall asleep at the wheel and kill us both, I will re-incarnate into a psychopath and hunt down your sorry ass."

Naoe smirked.

"And you aren't now?" He said.

Takaya glared.

"Shut up."

Naoe gave a slight chuckle.

"A hotel is fine with me."

As Naoe watched for the nearest rest stop, Takaya settled back against the seat and closed his eyes. About fifteen minutes later Naoe pulled into a motel parking lot and turned off the engine. Stifling a yawn he turned over to Takaya.

"Takaya." He said. "We're here."

Takaya didn't stir.

Naoe got out of the car and went over to Takaya's side.

"Takaya?"

He opened the passenger door to see Takaya tucked into his seat fast asleep. Naoe's heart stopped at the sight. Quiet and almost helpless was the young possessor as he slept. Though he still maintained that hard scowl even asleep, there was a relaxed state, an innocence that made Naoe's heart melt. Not even Kagetora looked that sweet asleep.

Naoe's heart beat hard as he reached out and gently tucked a strand of raven hair out of Takaya's face. He fingers lightly grazed the soft forehead and ghosted down to the cheek where the boy's feathery lips were pressed together in a relaxed line. What Naoe wouldn't give to kiss them right now.

"Heh...you just don't quit do you?"

Naoe turned quickly to see the smirking, made up face of Kousaka, any enemy and an annoyance, well mostly, just an annoyance. Either way, great just who he needed.

"I seem to remember that boy telling you that if you surpass him then you can hold him? But I know that hasn't happened yet."

"Spying on other's business must be a fun game to you." Naoe said quietly.

"Well it's important to stay on top." Kousaka said. "After all the boy's best friend does house the soul of my lord. I must stay alert on what you two are up to and how that can benefit me."

"And how unlucky for you Narita-san has not been feeling strange lately." Naoe said. "Your lord Shingen was a monster in his own right. It is unwise to try and release him."

Kousaka crossed his arms and smirked.

"Unlike your Lord Kagetora?" He said. "The man who has tormented you time and time again yet you still chase after him like a bitch in heat? Give it up Naoe, he will never take you into his embrace. You screwed yourself on that one with Minako-san."

"I thought I told you not to bring that up or I will ring your neck!" Naoe growled as he took a step closer to Kousaka.

"If you are looking to kill me, tonight is not your night Naoe." Kousaka said. "I am not here to fight you. On the contrary just checking up. A good Samaritan deed as they say. After all you and I are quite alike."

Naoe grimaced.

"The thought of you and I being alike makes me ill."

Kousaka just chuckled.

"I do understand your pain Naoe. We are kindred souls in that respect. For once I loved Lord Shingen with all my being. I served, basked, and did everything my lord commanded without a single blink. But of course I then was cast aside for he loved the lady Sanjou more than one could. I'll admit I resented her and would have gladly put poison in her chalice if I could, but for the sake of my lord's happiness I held my tongue."

He looked up at Naoe.

"Unlike you."

Naoe turned away.

"You don't know the circumstances behind my actions. You would have done the same had Shingen lay dying in your arms with no other body around to inhabit it."

"Excuse me if rape is not my style of possession." Kousaka said. "I'd do anything for Shingen, but when it came to a woman I just kill, never taint. You on the other hand violate AND kill for the man who not only despises you, but refuses to even acknowledge your exist from time to time. At least Shingen always acknowledged me as his dear friend and servant. He treated me kindly while Kagetora just used you as his toy. So pathetic."

Naoe growled.

"LEAVE NOW!"

Kousaka laughed his job complete.

"Alright, alright." He said. "I will go, but rest assured Naoe Narita-kun will not be protected by you and Kagetora forever. I will release my lord from inside that boy and when I do Shingen and I will take back what is rightfully ours. Now that lady Sanjou seems to have dissipated from that girl for the time being maybe I can finally grant my own wish and make him mine. Have fun chasing a dream Naoe. That is all you will ever have."

And with that Kousaka vanished leaving an angered Naoe in his wake.

"That bastard." Naoe whispered his fist clenched tight. "He has no idea the love I have for Kagetora versus the love he has for that damn Shingen."

"Mmmm?" A soft murmur broke his thoughts. Naoe turned to see Takaya stirring. He relaxed and walked back to the car where Takaya was just opening his eyes.

"Takaya." Naoe whispered.

"I heard voices." Takaya said as he rubbed his eyes. "Was someone here?"

Naoe took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No, no one was here. Must have been a dream."

Takaya yawned.

"I guess." He stretched and looked around. "Where are we?"

"A motel, like you asked." Naoe said. "About two hours outside Matsumoto City."

"Cool." Takaya said as he bounced out. "Man, I'm starving! Any fast food places around here?"

"There is a restaurant right across the street why don't you go get some take out and I will check into the motel." Naoe said.

Takaya glared.

"What am I your servant?"

Naoe smiled.

"No, but whose the one holding the credit card?"

"Dick." Takaya murmured.

"Here." Naoe pulled out a twenty. "Go grab yourself a midnight snack."

"Thanks." Takaya said snatching the money. "You want anything?"

Naoe shook his head.

"Just a shower and a warm bed." He answered. "Try not to be too long and yes you can keep the change."

"Yes oh wise mentor." Takaya said and ran across the street to the restaurant.

Naoe smiled. It was times like this that he genuinely cherished. Maybe Kousaka was right about his actions and Kagetora, but when Takaya Ougi was around his soul was at ease. It was strange, but for some reason he was enjoying Takaya's company more than Kagetora's lately. At least Takaya's teasing was playful not a knife to the heart kind of way.

But that was neither here nor there. With Kousaka threats about Yuzuru he figured the gothic looking servant was up to something. In the morning he would call Chiaki and Haruie and tell them to keep a closer eye on the boy until they were home. They would then form a plan of action then. Right now, all Naoe wanted to do was shower and then lie in bed and sleep with sweet dreams of his Lord Kagetora.


	4. Chapter 4: Protective Brother

"Helllloooo there!"

"Welcome back."

"Welcome nothing, I'm beat, how goes it with Yuzuru?"

"Just fine, no signs of Shingen, he's still ill though."

"Don't be so sure that'll last for long."

Haruie and Chiaki looked to Naoe as Takaya went inside to see his friend. Yuzuru had been fighting the flu for the past few days and was stuck in bed. Even if Shingen decided to take over the warlord would have quite a time using an ill body to conquer Matsumoto City.

Takaya dragged himself into Yuzuru's bedroom where Takaya's sister Miya and classmate Saori Morino (who had a very big not so secret crush on Yuzuru) were tending to the patient. His parents were away on a weeklong vacation and had left the day before Yuzuru fell ill. Instead of disrupting the parent's vacation everyone thought it best that they take turns caring for him, especially in case Shingen decided to check his chances with the ill boy.

Right now Yuzuru was lying asleep in bed, a cold compress on his forehead, his face flush with fever.

"Takaya!" Miya said happily. "Did you take care of that errand you needed to run with Tachibaba-san? You were gone all night!"

Tachibana was Naoe's ''former owner's' name.

"Hey sis." Takaya said tiredly. "Yeah Naoe needed some last minute help at his temple so of course he had me stay over." He still hadn't told his sister that he was a possessor or housed the spirit of Kagetora. He believed she would laugh in his face anyway thinking it was as dumb joke.

"That was nice of him." Saori said as she replaced the compress on Yuzuru's head with a fresh one.

"How's Yuzuru?"

Miya smiled.

"Just fine aniki." She said. "He's still got a high fever though. This will probably be the day his flu is the worst, but then he should be feeling better by tomorrow. He should have gotten a flu shot like the rest of us."

Saori and Takaya laughed nervously. The day their school had free flu shots, the spirit of Shingen decided to make a grand appearance once again by having Kosaka hypnotize a young boy who 'accidently' snapped off the protective talisman on Yuzuru's wrist. When Yuzuru didn't show up with rest of the students for their shot, Chiaki, and Takaya felt the war lord's presence and immediately ran out to find him. Saori and her lovesick curiosity when the word 'Yuzuru' was uttered decided to follow them. When they met up with Haruie and Naoe, the situation had been so serious that when they spotted Saori peering from an alley, Naoe put a sleep spell on her and put her in his parked car. They couldn't risk the girl interfering with their mission. They successfully subdued the warlord and caused a pissed off Kosaka to flee.

When Saori awoke, Takaya told her she had skipped school with them to see about Yuzuru and had fallen asleep in the car when Naoe graciously drove them home later that night. Saori's parents would throw a fit if they found out if she had skipped school to see a boy (even though they knew she had the personality of a lovesick puppy) so of course her mouth was shut. Saori had been witness to a few of Naoe and Takaya's missions, including the first few with Shingen, but they couldn't let her make it habit. She was not a possessor and could very well risk her own life.

"Yeah he should of." Takaya uttered. "Thanks for coming over Miya. I would stayed over had Naoe didn't need that last minute help and knowing Morino over here if Yuzuru needed some help in the middle of the night, she wouldn't be able to hear him over her snoring."

"I DO NOT SNORE!" Saori yelled. "And I am perfectly capable of taking care of Yuzuru all by myself smart guy!"

"Please you can barely take care of a fish." Takaya mumbled.

Before Saori could protest Miya interrupted her.

"It was no problem brother." Miya said with a smile. "It's vacation anyway and I like spending time with Saori and Yuzuru. I'm just sorry he's sick. And your friends Haruie and Chiaki-san are very nice too and they also tended to Narita-san when I went to sleep for a little bit."

"That's why I called 'em."

Naoe then appeared with a tray of tea.

"I see Narita-san is in good hands." He said with a smile. "I made tea for everyone including a special recipe for Yuzuru. It has some herbs in it that will help him fight his flu."

Everyone took their cup and Naoe set Yuzuru's on the stand next to his bed. The boy was still asleep.

"Thank you." Miya said to Naoe kindly. "You have been very good to my brother and his friends; you should stay over for dinner at our house sometime. I can cook pretty well!

Naoe felt his heart skip a beat. He was glad Takaya's sister didn't have her brother's personality. Regardless of his devotion to Kagetora, he would do everything in his power not to hurt those around the boy. He made that vow 30 years ago after that fateful night.

"I would like that very much." He said. "Takaya has said that you are very good cook."

Miya blushed while Takaya just grunted.

"Well I am still learning in school." She said. "So everything new I learn I make for a meal that night so I can keep the recipe fresh in my mind."

"That must also be why you get such good grades as your brother has said." Naoe said. "I wish he would adopt those habits."

Again another blush but Takaya growled.

"Bite me." He murmured as he took a sip of his tea.

"Speaking of work." Saori said. "I still have some homework to finish up. I'm just going to go work on it in the guest room while Yuzuru sleeps. I'll be back soon."

The girl got up and Miya followed suit.

"So do I." She said. "Is it alright if you watch Yuzuru aniki?"

Takaya nodded.

"Go ahead and take a nap or something if you get tired." He said. Miya was the only person Takaya never gave any lip to.

"Okay." She said and left the room with Saori.

Now Takaya and Naoe were alone with the patient sipping on tea.

Takaya turned to the possessor.

"What was that nicey nice act about Naoe?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean sucking up to my sister, what's your angle?"

Naoe put down his cup.

"I have no angle at all." He said. "I find your sister to be a kind, hardworking young lady and as for her nice offer I see no reason to turn it down. On the contrary I would love to have dinner with you and her."

Takaya was suspicious. While his feelings for Naoe were beginning to slowly change in his subconscious, on the surface he was still very suspicious of everything. He was very protective of his sister and didn't trust many people around her. Kagetora played that to his advantage.

"Yeah well, don't try anything funny. She's my sister." He said feeling Kagetora creep up on him.

Naoe turned to Takaya.

"What are you implying?" Naoe asked. "I would never do anything harmful to her. If anything I consider her to be someone I would look out for should she be in any trouble. After all she is younger than you and still needs some guidance even though she has a more level head then her older brother."

"You are the last person to say anything about looking out for someone! You leave her alone!" Takaya or rather Kagetora growled. Naoe could see the change in Takaya's eyes and felt the dangerous mix of dread and desire course through his body.

"Lord Kagetora." Naoe whispered. "I will apologize for another 30, 100, and 400 some odd years need be for that horrible time. But rest assured I will never hurt Miya, Yuzuru or anyone unless the situation is completely dire. But with Chiaki and Haruie on our side, we are no longer alone. We have more help to prevent such situations from happening ever again."

"Tch...you'd house my soul into just about anything to suit your sick twisted ideas regardless of whose around to help us."

Naoe sighed.

"Maybe it is sick and twisted. But it's not an idea. It's the truth. I love you more than words and actions can ever explain. I do not want you just for your body, but for your mind and whatever the hell thing you call a heart in there. I want to be yours and for your to be only mine."

"Keep dreaming Naoe because its never going to happen." Kagetora murmured. However another voice was going through his head.

"HEY DEMON WARLORD ASSHOLE! DID YOU EVER STOP AND THINK HOW I MAY FEEL!?"

"What about you?" Kagetora secretly thought with his body's true owner. "Do not tell me you want this man. I will not have it after what he did."

"Hey I don't know that much about Naoe either, but hell he's protected my ass enough for me to know that I shouldn't completely treat the guy like trash. You ARE still alive in whatever the sense you possessors call alive. By the way, you live in MY body, I should be the one telling YOU what is allowed and what isn't."

"Heh...you have no idea boy." Kagetora sneered. "You weren't there. I was and believe me you think what you have is hell, you haven't seen anything yet when the one you love the most is violated by the one person you trusted the most."

"Can't you get over it already!" Takaya argued. "Christ alright the guy fucked up...he fucked up beyond royally. He should have spent the last thirty years behind bars. But he is truly sorry and he saved your ass stupid when you could have ended up in god knows where else. He did it to save you! Naoe is probably the most miserable person I know. He acts smug, but I'm not blind, the guy is in total guilt mode."

"Good, may he stay that way."

"My lord?" Naoe's voice interrupted the bickering spirits. "I am going to call Chiaki and Haruie back here and discuss what we should about Narita-san and Shingen if that's alright with you?"

"Yes, do so." Kagetora said.

He would worry about Takaya and his budding feelings later.


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

"I saw Kousaka last night." Naoe started after Chiaki and Haruie came back in. "He is once again determined to find a way to release Shingen from Yuzuru."

"Kousaka came and you didn't tell me!?" Takaya said angrily. "Where was I!?

"You were asleep." Naoe said. "I didn't have the heart to wake you, especially after you had such a long battle.

"Geez Naoe I am not some baby."

"Except when you act like one." Chiaki said under his breath.

"HEY!"

"Enough you two let Naoe continue." Haruie said rolling her eyes. Chiaki and Takaya got along okay, but Chiaki was none to fond of Kagetora for the way he treated people.

"That's really about it." Naoe said. "I have a feeling we have to keep a closer eye on Yuzuru. Have you two felt any strange presences lately?

Haruie shrugged.

"A little bit, but I will pay closer attention now after what you told me."

"It would probably be a good idea to guard Mandueka as well as the school." Chiaki said. "No doubt those will be the first places Kousaka and Shingen will try to control since those seem to carry the spirits of many that have passed."

"That might not be a bad idea." Naoe said. "However, we must not let our guard down. This city is teeming with Shingen's guards. He turned to Takaya.

"Since you have close ties to Yuzuru, it would be easier if you guarded him." Naoe said. "You can protect him better."

"Definitely." Takaya said. "Though I don't know how his parents will take it. They return in a few days and they usually don't like people hanging around for too long."

"That is true." Naoe said. The less people knew about their lives the better. Naoe thought for a bit.

"Well, there is another solution." He finally said. "Since obviously we can't tell Yuzuru's family about what's happening, but we need to protect him maybe he should stay at my place. I have an apartment here in the city."

"I thought you worked outside of town!" Takaya said.

Naoe smiled.

"I work just about everywhere my lord. The temple I own is in a remote area anyway, not many visitors. So I work with another temple here in Matsumoto in conjunction with my office job as well."

Naoe was a man of many talents. He was the renaissance career man as anyone would put it. He was a good man in business and a spiritual one when it came to being a monk. While many people would crack under so much responsibility, Naoe enjoyed it. It helped him get his mind of Lord Kagetora.

"And how you going to pull this one off?" Takaya asked. "You know his parents are tight asses."

Naoe again thought for a moment.

"I will hire Yuzuru as an aide." Naoe said. "Since it is summer vacation, he can give me a hand in the temple and at the office. After all he is will be applying for university soon and they like to see students have a work history on the applications. I am sure it wouldn't be too hard to convince his parents about that and they do know me well enough to be trusted with their son."

Takaya sighed.

"That's true." He said. "They are pretty strapped on money to be sending him anyway. I figured once we graduated Yuzuru and I would get jobs or do community college or something."

"Provided you even graduate my dear Takaya." Haruie said. "You're grades are something to be desired."

"Watch it." Takaya growled. "Just because I don't like to be there a lot doesn't mean I am not going graduate, just watch me!"

"We'll discuss your grades later." Naoe said. "But as of right now the plan is set. Once Yuzuru gets well, he will come and stay with me. Meanwhile the three of you will keep watch on any strange behavior happening in the city, agreed?"

"Got it." Haruie said.

"Agreed." Chiaki said.

"Takaya?"

"Ya sure whatever!"

"I agree too." A hoarse voice said. They all turned to see Yuzuru looking at them. He was still flush with fever but had heard everything they had said.

"Yuzuru!" Takaya said sitting by his friend. "How are you feeling bud?"

"Been better." Yuzuru said. "Hopefully it goes away soon."

"This should be the last day of the bad flu symptoms kiddo." Haruie said. "By tomorrow you should be feeling better."

Yuzuru nodded.

"But I agree with what you all said." He said. "I don't want this Lord Shingen to cause anymore trouble. Just because I house his spirit doesn't mean he has control of me. I still want to be a normal guy no matter what."

"Shingen is quite a strong warlord." Naoe said as he placed a cool compress on Yuzuru's head. "But you have been stronger. We are trying to find a way for him to leave your body without harming you, but it's practically impossible. But you have been doing everything right to keep him at bay. You should be proud of yourself."

"Yeah Yuzuru." Chiaki said. "You've been doing really well now. Just keep it up and we'll take care of the rest."

Yuzuru smiled.

"And I will be happy to help you in your temple and office Naoe." Yuzuru said. "It will be a nice change of pace."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Naoe said with a smile to the teen. Takaya just stared.

"See he's already trying to get to your best friend." Lord Kagetora whispered. "Bet he would kill Yuzuru in a second if you were in danger."

"Will you shut up already?" Takaya thought. "Go gripe somewhere else. I'm not letting you take control of me in front of Yuzuru, got that? And if by any chance in hell you do, you will be kind to Yuzuru, you will act exactly like me. None of your bullshit. He doesn't need to listen to some jerk with a grudge."

"Hmmph." Kagetora said.

"And while we are on the subject of best friends, I am sure Naoe was yours once in a blue moon. Instead of acting like a brat, why don't you think back to the days before Minako, I am sure Naoe saved your ass once in awhile."

"I will not answer to that."

"Of course you won't." Takaya smirked. "Because all you can think about is you."

"Hey Takaya, you okay?"

Takaya turned to see Chiaki staring at him through his wide glasses.

"Yeah I am fine." Takaya said quietly. He looked over to Yuzuru who was right now being gently held up in Naoe's arms as Haruie propped up a pillow. He then laid Yuzuru back down and handed him his tea.

"It's cold now since its been sitting, but the herbs in it will still be good." Naoe said. "They will help ease your symptoms a little."

"Thank you Naoe." Yuzuru said.

Naoe then handed him two little pills.

"Flu medicine." He said. "I'm the kind of monk who believes in mixing modern medicine with ancient."

Everyone in the room chuckled. Everyone but Takaya. He was still brewing over how Kagetora was being, but he was also trying to fight a fluttering in his heart. Naoe knew that Takaya saw Yuzuru like a brother and it was heart warming to see Naoe treat Yuzuru kindly. If Kagetora would only open his eyes and see the other side of Naoe, maybe he wouldn't be such a jerk.

But then again, maybe Takaya didn't want Kagetora to see that side.


	6. Chapter 6: Three is Never a Crowd

"Now this is your room Yuzuru." Naoe said as he led the boy to the guest room. "I hope its to your liking."

"It's fine Naoe, thank you." Yuzuru said as he put down his suitcase. "You have a nice house."

"Thank you." Naoe said. "Now as for the day's schedule it will go as so. I usually get up at 7am to tend to some things before I get breakfast done. If you can I would like it so you are up at 8am so we both can have breakfast at the same time. The morning usually consists of getting the temple and set and ready for the day. I start receiving visitors around noon. I would like you to greet them and serve them some tea while I prepare myself for the meetings. Usually its grief counseling or people searching for spiritual advice so I know you won't have a problem treating them kindly."

That made Yuzuru smile.

"You can make yourself lunch in the meantime while I am in my meetings just don't go too far in case people arrive. After my sessions are over in the early evening, it's usually chores like some cleaning, dinner, and I do some studies unless I have a ceremony like a funeral or wedding to conduct. If that is going on I will need your help to set up the temple."

Yuzuru nodded.

"Sometimes I can have as many as ten people show up depending on situations, other times no one. If it is not too busy I work in my home office unless I am called into the city. If I am I'll have Chiaki or Haruie come by to keep you company."

"I hope this doesn't seem to boring." Naoe said. "I know it's your summer vacation after all, so I don't want to push you too hard. You are more than welcome to learn the ways of being a monk while you are here. I am more than glad to share that with you. The only thing I really can't do is have you sit in with me on my sessions with guests. I am complied to keep those confidential."

Yuzuru shook his head.

"It's fine Naoe and I appreciate it." He said. "It's going to be a nice change instead of being at home, thanks."

Naoe smiled.

"My pleasure. I'll leave you to get comfortable." He said. "Let me know if there is anything you need."

He left Yuzuru alone and walked into the kitchen. He pulled off his blazer and undid his tie. He had finished his last bits of office work in the city before picking up Yuzuru so he was beat. Now that it was summer, he dedicated most of his time to being a monk. Naoe had a weird way of balancing both of his jobs so that no one would be dissatisfied. The man never really took a break. He figured the more he worked the less he thought about Lord Kagetora. Though no one could really stop Kagetora from entering his dreams.

"Some tea would be nice." Naoe said to himself as he opened his cupboard. Normally he would go for some sake, but he decided to cut down on his smoking and drinking since Yuzuru was with him.

He poured the water into the pot and put it on the stove. He took a seat at the kitchen table and opened the newspaper he had abandoned early that morning. Luckily there was nothing about the "strange activity" that happened at that festival. He flipped to the Arts page when he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" He yelled. Naoe walked to the door and opened.

"Oh." Naoe uttered when he saw his guest.

"Hey." The rough voice of Takaya Ougi said. He was dressed in his jean jacket, black t-shirt and jeans. He was holding a duffle bag and his motorcycle helmet in his hands.

Naoe smiled.

"It's good to see you." He said. "Though unexpected. What can I do for you Takaya?"

"I uh..just came to check up on Yuzuru." Takaya mumbled. "How is he?"

Naoe admired that Takaya's devotion to his best friend, but at the same time he couldn't get this feeling that there was something else.

"Fine for only being here maybe a half an hour." Naoe said. "Come on in."

He stepped aside for Takaya to come in. In his passing Naoe could smell the hot sweat mixing with the light cologne Takaya wore waft by. It made Naoe's blood run hotly in his veins.

"Nice place." Takaya murmured.

"It's suitable yes." Naoe said. "I forgot you haven't been here before. You've only seen my apartment in the city."

"Yeah." Takaya said quietly.

"So..what can I do for you Takaya. Has something happened?" Naoe asked.

"Like I said, just came by to see Yuzuru."

"Oh...well he is unpacking in the guest room if you'd like to see him." Naoe said. "It's the room on the far right."

"Umm...can I use your bathroom first?" Takaya asked.

Naoe blinked.

"Sure, it's the first door there on the left." He said.

"Thanks."

Naoe walked back into the kitchen while Takaya walked into the bathroom.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A MISTAKE TO COME HERE!" Kagetora yelled inside of him.

"Knock it off." Takaya said. "It was my decision. Look, I just want to make sure Yuzuru's safe. He's my best friend after all."

"That's not all!" Kagetora remarked. "You were worried that Naoe would go for Yuzuru, pfft though it wouldn't be below Naoe to go after someone you care about."

"Oh get a grip." Takaya said. "Look Mia is spending the summer at soccer camp and I sure as hell don't want to be around Saori while she whines and cries about Yuzuru not being around, Chiaki and Haruie are going to be guarding the hell out of Matsumoto, and I am NOT GOING TO SUMMER SCHOOL!"

"So you want to come here and protect him?" Kagetora said. "Even though you know how Naoe is, how he feels about me."

"Shut it." Takaya said feeling somewhat jealous. "I can protect myself and Naoe won't act out as long as you stay the hell out of the way. How about this summer, I takeover and you take a god-damn break. Take a vacation somewhere in the deep recesses of my brain. After last summer's fiasco I'd greatly appreciate it."

Kagetora was silent for a moment.

"Fine." He said finally. "But don't expect me to keep quiet if I see something is wrong. I still have some control!"

"JUST GET LOST!" Takaya yelled.

Finally he could feel Kagetora fade from him.

"Jeez what a bitch." Takaya whispered. "What Naoe saw in him, I'll never understand."

Takaya relieved himself and then cleaned himself up a little. He was still sweaty from the long ride in the summer heat and the washcloth felt good against his skin as he cleaned his neck and face.

"Takaya?" Naoe knocked.

"Yeah?"

"You alright, you've been in there for awhile?"

Takaya sighed and leaned over the sink.

"Yeah just had to piss and I'm kind of sweaty so I am just washing my face."

Naoe was silent for a moment.

"You are more then welcome to take a shower Takaya if you'd like." He said. "There are clean towels in there."

"Thanks." Takaya said. He decided to take Naoe up on that offer.

A little while later Takaya emerged out of the bathroom to see Naoe and Yuzuru laughing lightly as they prepared some dinner.

"Takaya!" Yuzuru said happily as he turned away from the stove. "Naoe told me you were here! I'm glad!"

"Yup!" Takaya said. "Just thought I'd drop by and see what's going on."

"Well you are just in time to eat." Yuzuru said. "I just thought I'd give Naoe a hand since it was nice of him to let me stay here. Though I guess nothing is better compared to Mia's cooking!"

Takaya smiled at the compliment about his little sister.

"I guess." He said. "Need some help?"

"If you can set the table, I'd appreciate it?" Naoe said.

"Sure."

They sat down to eat soon afterwards. The conversation was light as the night wind blew against the wind chimes outside the door.

"I hope you are planning to stay the night Takaya." Naoe said. "It's too late to drive at night and you are probably tired."

Takaya sighed.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping wondering maybe..."

Naoe smiled as he put down his glass of water.

"You want to stay here as well am I right?"

Takaya laughed nervously and rubbed his neck.

"Well Mia's at camp and its boring at home since Chiaki and Haruie are guarding Matsumoto. I just thought maybe you can use an extra hand and Yuzuru could use company his own age!!"

Naoe smiled.

"I figured that since you brought your duffle bag." Naoe grinned. "Well I have to admit it is last minute, but I see no problem with it. But you have to maintain a sense of decorum and patience. I deal with clients of very delicate natures."

"Yeah yeah sure." Takaya said.

Yuzuru was grinning and Naoe was smirking.

"Well I am lucky I have an extra guest room." Naoe said. "You may stay there. I have some late work to finish, so Yuzuru if you don't mind, will you help Takaya get settled?"

"Of course!" Yuzuru said. "I'm glad you are here Takaya!"

"Me too bud." Takaya said with a smile.

Naoe smiled as the two best friends talked together. For a second the they reminded him of the good early days before Lord Kagetora rose to the ranks of warlord.


End file.
